Ladders are one type of apparatus conventionally used to provide a user with improved access to elevated locations that might otherwise be difficult to reach. One of the advantages of ladders is their convenience. Ladders are easily transported from one location to another, generally easy to set up and use at a specific location, and easy to store when not in use. Ladders come in many sizes and configurations, such as straight ladders, extension ladders, stepladders, and combination step and extension ladders. So-called combination ladders may incorporate, in a single ladder, many of the benefits of multiple ladder designs.
In an effort to provide more secure, safe and stable access to elevated locations, users often employ various accessories. For example, planks or other structures are sometimes combined with two or more ladders to act as a platform or scaffolding. In one particular example, so-called ladder jacks are often utilized in conjunction with a pair of ladders to provide a support for one or more wooden planks (e.g., 2 inch×10 inch planks or 2 inch×12 inch planks). Such a configuration enables a user to work on an elevated surface that exhibits a larger support surface area than that of the rung of a ladder and, thus, enables the user to work in a larger area without having to move a ladder multiple tines. In another example, an attachment sometimes referred to as a work platform may be coupled to one or more rungs of a ladder in an effort to provide more surface area for the user to stand on, improving their stability and comfort. However, breaking down or disassembling such a configuration, moving all of the components and then setting them up again can be time consuming and require considerable effort. Additionally, there are typically no safety constraints used in such a configuration, making the use of planks a potential safety concern.
It is becoming increasingly common to require users to “tie off” or otherwise secure themselves when using a ladder or other elevating apparatus on a job site. Such a requirement may be instituted by a property owner, by an employer, or by a governmental body such as OSHA (Occupational Safety and Health Administration) to reduce the risk of injury from a fall. However, users of ladders (or other elevated support structures) sometimes find such requirements to be a nuisance and some may even try to avoid such requirements. At a minimum, users of a ladder will typically find that such requirements take additional time, making the worker less efficient at completing their task, even if they are safer while working.
It is also known that many users will often climb higher on a ladder than is recommended for the specific ladder—sometimes to the highest rung of a stepladder or even on the top cap of a stepladder—even though explicit warnings are provided by the manufacturer of the ladder against such behavior. Climbing beyond the highest recommended rung can make the ladder unstable. Additionally, the user may become unstable when climbing beyond a recommended height because, for example, they may not have any additional structure to lean against or grasp with a free hand while standing at or near the very top of the ladder.
As such, the industry is continually looking for ways to improve the experience of using ladders and elevated platforms and to provide the users of such apparatuses with more efficient, effective, safe and comfortable experiences.